His flannels
by indierockandroll24
Summary: Just some little one-shots for every time Stevie has worn Zanders flannels. First fanfic. Please review. Zevie
1. Chapter 1

Stevie has always seemed to find a way into wearing Zander's flannels. Wether it's 90 degrees or even freezing cold he has always given Stevie his flannels.

1\. The bandroom

After hours of rehearsal Gravity 5 just couldn't take to heat anymore.

"Alright guys, we will continue as soon as I finish reapplying my makeup. I'll be back." Kacey said as she walked out the door. Nelson and Kevin had left to get a snack somewhere which just left Zander and Stevie.

"Steves you feeling alright you didn't look to good?" Zander questioned his shivering best friend.

"Yeah I'm just cold that's all. Nothing to worry about Zan." Stevie responded. But clearly Zander knew she was lying it was almost 90 degrees in the band room and she was cold! But Zander being Zander took off his flannel and handed it to Stevie.

"Here this might help. It's something and besides you didn't bring a sweater to school anyways." Although Stevie wanted to say no she simply took the flannel putting it on her shivering body.

"Thanks Z." She smiled.

"No problem baby." Zander said with a grin. Zander stalked towards the end of the couch sitting down, Stevie following his actions but instead she stretched out, laying her head on his lap and dozed off while he silently played with her hair. A couple minutes later the rest of the band walking in again, Zander shot his head to look at the group who seemed to acknowledge Zander and Stevie's position but didn't say a word.

"Alright let's continue." Kacey spoke clapping her hands together.

"Umm Kacey I don't really think that's a good idea. Stevie isn't feeling to good and she's asleep ans I don't want to wake her up. It's just this one time. Please?" Zander pleaded looking down at the girl sleeping on him.

"Yeah sure. As long as she gets better because we have that gig coming up and we need our bass player." Kacey acc e pres as she walked out the door Kevin and Nelson following through the other door. Zander decided on picking her up and carrying her to his car but he though against it.

"Steves. Steviekins time to wake up. Come on baby we got to get you home." He whispered softly as her eyes fluttered open ans she pulled a smile at the kid in front of her.

"Oh Z thanks for the flannel. Here you go." Stevie said as she began taking off his flannel trying to hand it back but Zander resisted.

"No keep it. It may be my favorite flannel but I'd rather have you wear it. Besides it looks good on you. Makes us look like we're actually dating." Zander said jokingly.

"It does doesn't it." Stevie teased with a smile. Zander leaned towards Stevie and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked as heat rose to her cheeks.

"Just alittle preview for when I ask you out." Zander responded with a wink as he grabbed her hand, leading her out the door.

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. This is my first fanfic so please leave reviews if you want a chapter 2. It's not much but it's something. I was really nervous about this so I hope you like it. If you want a request on what chapter 2 should be then send me a pm or something. -Indierockandroll


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to apologize for not updating these last few months. I haven't really been on in a while. I just want to let you know that I probably won't really continue with these one shots but I will try to get things done. If you have a wattpad then you can see the story I've been working on. So if you do have Wattpad follow me at TheKillersSecharia and I think I might post this story on wattpad since I use that more.

Thank you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late. The band walked down the sidewalk, bummed about the fact that their gig was cancelled because they where to late. Kevin and Nelson walked ahead, Kacey crammed between them with her head on Kevin's shoulder and keeping Nelson close for warmth. Stevie and Zander walked behind them.

Stevie rubbed her arms up and down, regretting to not bring a sweater. Seeing her actions, Zander placed his hands on her arms, rubbing up and down as well.

"Cold?" He asked already knowing the answer. She slightly nodded and pulled his hands off her arms. She sped up a bit, not wanting Zander's help. He removed his flannel and caught up, placing it uponed her. She was startled at first but then accepted it.

"Thanks Z." She managed to choke out. She was still quite sick so the weather wasn't so great. She slid both her arms through the sleeves of his flannel, buttoning it up halfway. Zander smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Nothing. Just casually walking down the street with my band at midnight which is very dangerous I might add. Don't want my little Steviekins to get hurt now do I?" Stevie rose her eyebrow and laughed at him.

"Don't ever call me that again. I beg you." Stevie responded.

"What you mean Steviekins?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Yes that." She groaned.

"Steviekins? Hey Steviekins. Steviekins look at me. Please baby?" She rolled her eyes and turned to the pouting boy.

"Yes Zander?" She gritted through through her teeth. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Gross I got Zander germs on me." Stevie teased. His grin fell and reached for the buttons of the flannel.

"Give me my shirt back you little unappreciative punk." Stevie laughed and pulled out of his grip, jogging up to the three in front of them. Zander chased after her, pushing past Kacey and Nelson reaching up to Stevie.

"Dude!" Nelson yelled, reattaching himself to Kacey's warmth. Not caring, zander grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back to him. She let out a laugh relaxing into him. Stopping infront of a gas station, Kevin and Nelson ran in and Kacey Sat on the sidewalk, placing her head in her hands.

"How could this happen. We weren't even late they told us 8:30 and we got there at 8:00. And now we've been walking for hours so we're basically lost because we don't know where we are going. My phones dead and I'm pretty sure your guy's phones are dead too so we basically have no way to get home!" Kacey huffed. Zander let go of Stevie, making his way towards Kacey and sitting next to her.

"Hey Kace, we're not lost. We just need to borrow a phone and you know call someone to pick us up. Just think positive." He comforted her, rubbing his hand on her back. Stevie slowly made her way towards them, sitting next to Zander.

"Kace they just missed out on something." Stevie mumbled not intending anyone to hear. Zander turned his head to face her.

"They definitely did baby." He placed an arm around her, pulling her closer towards him. She smiled and place her legs over his, shifting herself to a different position. She placed her head on Zander"s chest, listening to his heart beat which made her want to go to sleep.

"Don't you worry there my honey." Stevie sang as she slowly closed her eyes.

-linebreak-

Waking up around 11:00 in the morning, Stevie stretched her arms out. She was confused as where she was at first, but slowly realized who's bedroom and bed she was in.

Grabbing a pillow she threw it to the sleeping boy on the floor. "Z wake up."

"5 more minutes." He muffled into the pillow. Stevie sighed, getting up and making her way towards Zander. She grabbed the flannel placed on the floor ne for him and slipped it on, smelling whatever type of fragrance Zander used. She then sat next to him, poking his stomach.

"Steves 5 more minutes." He whined trying to push her hands away but seeing no point into trying, he just held them tightly, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Fine you little lazy butt." Stevie got up and pushed a hand through her hair.

"Pass me my shirt will you." He said pointing in the direction his flannel was.

"But I'm wearing it." Stevie stated. Zander sighed and propped himself on his elbows.

"I swear you only love me for my flannel Baskara."


	4. Chapter 4

"Look Stevie! This is cute, you should totally buy this!" Kacey yelled excitedly as she managed to drag Stevie to go shopping with her.

"For the last time Kacey, I'm not buying anything."

"Fine, but will you at least try this on. I just want to see how it would look. Don't worry you won't buy it alright." Kacey rolled her eyes handing Stevie an item.

"This doesn't even look like clothes. Kace this is repulsive." She held whatever it was in her hand, eyeing it carefully.

"Maybe Zander will get you to try it on." Kacey said waving down the boy.

"He's not even he-"

"What's up guys!" Zander said as he entered the story.

"Stevie doesn't want to try this top on." Kacey whined showing Zander the piece of clothing. Zander took it in his hands, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I can see why. Kacey this doesn't even look like clothes."

"That's what I said!" Stevie retorted, throwing her hands in the air.

"But I just want to see what it would look like on a real human being. And besides I don't want to try it on because I don't want my hair to be out of place." Stevie scrunched her nose and pulled the "shirt" out of Zanders hands.

"Fine I'll try it on. Z give me your flannel." Stevie demanded.

"What? Why?" He asked gripping onto it tightly.

"Just give it too me Robbins." He reluctantly took off the piece of clothing, handing it to Stevie. She gave him a thank you look as they both followed her to the dressing rooms.

A few minutes later, Stevie walked out, wearing the clothing Kacey had giver her and Zander's flannel placed on top.

"Hmm. Not as I would have expected it. I don't like it. You can take it off now." Kacey turned on her heels, heading towards a different section in the store.

Stevie ran a hand through her hair walking back into the dressing room. She came out throwing the top into a pile of clothes and tossing Zander's flannel on again.

"I just want this day to be over with." Stevie huffed as she fell onto the chair Zander Sat on, landing on him slightly.

Steves, you know I love you but could you please get off of me?"

"Oh sorry." She stood up, holding out her hands as Zander pulled himself up.

"Thanks. Can I have my flannel back now or are you not going to give it to me and keep this one as well?" He asked the girl. Stevie rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit, Zander following her.

"Where we going?" He asked, running up to stand next to her.

"Well you dont want me to wear your flannel so you're going to buy me one. Where do you shop?" He left his mouth slightly ajar, pointing at the store across the mall. She nodded and pulled his hand into the store.

"Hi welcome! Can we help you with anything today?" A lady asked walking up to Zander and Stevie.

"Yeah where do you keep you flannels?" Stevie asked, Zander still processing what was going on.

Finally speaking up Znader asked,"Baby are you serious about this? I don't have any money on me and I was kidding. You can keep it."

Stevie ignored his comment and waited for the lady to answer.

"Um.. men or women?" She asked confused.

"Men."

Second floor. That's the men section." Stevie smiled at the lady and pulled Zander up to the second floor.

Which one would you choose to wear. Which one says Zander Robbins?" Stevie stood back, turning her head towards Zander.

"Umm,Steves you do realize I didn't mean it right?" Zander asked stepping closer to the girl.

"Oh I know, but the way you said it just really got me annoyed." She pouted sarcastically. Zander shook his head and turned back to the flannels, grabbing one that caught his eye.

"Here. This one." He threw it at her, as she catched it startled by his attitude.

"Don't have to be so excited about it." She said sarcastically taking his flannel off and putting the other one one.

How's it look?" She asked spinning around jokingly. Zander smiled slightly.

"It looks fine. Can we go now?" He questioned, holding out his hand so he could pay for it. Stevie took it off and placed it back on the shelf, putting on the previous one.

She then grabbed the other flannel placing it in Zanders hand walking towards the check out counter. He followed her and pulled out his wallet, placing the shirt on the counter.

"Did you two find everything okay?" The man asked eyeing Stevie up and down. Zander tensed up a bit as Stevie answered.

"Yes. Yes we did." The guy smiled at her and kept looking at her, Stevie to busy to notice.

"Excuse me, can you check out the stupid flannel instead of checking out my girlfriend?" Zander yelled a bit causing Stevie to look up. The guy's head shot towards Zander as he rolled his eyes and grabbed the shirt. Stevie gave Zander a look but he ignored it, watching the guy place the flannel into a bag.

That'll be 14.75" He said in a monotone voice, throwing the bag at Zander slightly. Paying, he grabbed the bag off the shelf, giving the guy one last look and grabbing Stevies hand, pulling her with him.

"Wow protective boyfriend much. But wait, we aren't even dating!" Stevie shouted as soon as the exited the store.

Zander brushed off her comment, walking into the store Kacey was last seen, finding her and placing Stevie there.

"Here." He handed her the bag, as she took it. He smiled at her and turned towards the exit. Kacey the approached Stevie.

"Where we're you? I thought you weren't buying anything." Stevie bit her lip and smiled.

"Guess I changed my mind."

"What'd you buy?" Kacey asked grabbing Stevie's bag.

"A flannel." Stevie answered nonchalantly.

"But you're wearing one- ohhhh!" Kacey said.

"That Zander's flannel right?" She asked pointing to the one placed on Stevie.

"Yeah."Stevie replied.

"Zander and Stevie sittin' in a tree."


	5. Author's note

Hi guys. Sorry i haven't posted, I've been quite busy. But I'm still freaking out because I went to the Sounds Like Gibberish tour and I'm so happy and Max was amazing. I'm having post concert depression. I'll try to update tomorrow but I'll see you guys soon.


	6. Help Me

I need help on figuring out what to do next for this story. I have no ideas please help me. PM me if you have any ideas and I'll make sure to give you credit.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to Alexxiiaa for this idea!

Part 1 of 2

Here we go again. Another stupid dance that Kacey's making them all go to. Of course she already has a date but what about the rest of them Zander is probably out there looking for someone but Kevin, Nelson and Stevie certainly aren't capable of finding someone on their own.

"Well that was a fail. I thought it was third times a charm but no, all I got was 'Isn't this considered cheating on your girlfriend' I don't even know who she is." Zander walked in, his arms moving frantically.

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell us?" Kevin yelled as Stevie looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Did you not hear what I said. I don't even know who she is!" Zander yelled falling into the couch his head landing Stevie's lap.

"This is a tragedy." He muffled as he placed a pillow over his head. "I'm not going."

"Come on Z. I can't be the only one at the dance without a date." Stevie pouted. Zander laughed and threw the pillow at Stevie missing completely.

"Boo show me what you got Robbins." She yelled, poking his stomach.

Pushing her hands away he looked up and nodded smiling at her.

"Um, hate to bug you guys but Stevie we have to go shopping for dresses." Kacey barged in pointing at Stevie.

"Ughhh. But Kacey!" She whined, as Zander lifted himself, allowing Stevie to stand up.

"No buts. Do any of you want to join us?" She asked. Kevin and Nelson both shook their head and headed out the door.

"I'll go. Need something to wear." Zander stood up and walked towards them.

"All you're going to buy is a flannel that'll go with one of your shirts." Stevie teased as Zander gave her a glare that caused her to laugh.

"Let's go!" Kacey yelled causing them to jump a bit.

Arriving at the dance hours later, Zander and Stevie walked in the gym, bored and uncomfortable faces placed.

"I don't like this. I feel way to exposed." Stevie yelled over the loud music as she tugged her dress up. Zander looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You look nice." He tried complementing but all he got was a glare. He missed turned back to the people.

"Z crazy girl who's obsessed with you at 2 o'clock." Zander's eyes widened as he turned towards Stevie and pulled her close.

"Just go with it please." He begged.

"Yeah." Stevie said as Zander grabbed her head in both hands and kissed her. Steve's eyes widened not expecting a kiss. Pulling away, Zander turned around as whatever her name was stood there, mouth slightly open.

"Oh hey didn't see you there, can I help you?" He asked grabbing Stevie's, who didn't know how to respond at first. Slowly realizing this, her hand closed around his, walking to stand next to him.

"Hey Z?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I get your flannel and keys I think I left something in the car." Zander rose his eyebrows and nodded, removing his flannel and handing her the keys.

"Leaning in, he whispered,"What's the deal Baskara?"

"I'm uncomfortable in this dress and this situation." She responded. Pulling her hand away Zander gave her puppy eyes.

"Not falling for it this time."

"Please Steviekins." He tried again. Looking towards the other girl who still stood there, shocked. He gave a weak smile and said,"Excuse me, I gotta go help her. Nice talking to you." He quickly pushed Stevie out the doors and people looked at them weirdly.

The girl turned back to the stage as everyone had stopped dancing or doing whatever they were doing.

"Stevie's his girlfriend. Ohh." Kevin and Nelson said at the same time.

"Wait what?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 2 of 2

Walking into school the next day, Zander and Stevie received stares left and right. Not sure why, Zander pushed Stevie into walking faster towards the band room. Startled, Stevie stopped and pulled his hand from her back.

"Don't you dare touch me in that spot again." She glared. Kids stopped and starred at the pair, causing Stieve to wonder.

"Why are they starring at us? Z what's wrong, is there something on my face? Zander te-" But he cut her off.

Grabbing her face he pulled her closer, "Steves look at me, nothing's wrong with you and honestly I don't even know why they're starring. So please stop before you get another anxiety attack." She nodded and pulled his hands off, looking back at everyone. Seeing that all the attention was faced on them caused her to freeze, not making a move.

"Stevie please. Common baby, just a few more steps till we get there." He tugged on both her arms, pulling her towards the band room avoiding glares and stares from everyone.

Arriving at their destination Zander Sat Stevie on the couch, sitting infront of her.

"What's the problem?" He asked worriedly. She looked up at him slowly.

"No. Nothing why would there be a problem I'm fine." She said quickly.

Zander looked at her in disbelief,"Stevie I know you and I can tell when somethings wrong. I'm your best friend."

"Everyone starring is what's wrong. Ever since that kiss yesterday at the dance no one can take their eyes off us. It's really bugging me." She huffed crossing her arms.

Before he could say anything, the other three members barged into the room.

"How could you not tell us you were dating?"

"This is rule number one of being in a band, band members never date!"

"I'm just really happy you chose Stevie and not Kacey."

"Guys we aren't dating." Zander tried.

"How could I not see it?" Kacey questioned.

"Becuase we aren't together." He tried again.

"But the signs are there Zander." She yelled.

"What signs there are no signs. Right?" Stevie worried.

"Yes there are signs. The fact that you don't known the meaning of personal space explains why you're so close to each other, you two always hang out without us, and you're always flirting with each other!" Kacey reasoned.

Squealing, she ran towards them, hugging them both."I'm so happy for you guys!"

Eyes wide Stevie got out of Kacey's grip running outside. "No that's not true, none of it was true. The kiss meant nothing."

"Stevie!" Zander yelled running up to her.

"Stevie please wait!" "Stevana Raina Baskara I'm trying to talk to you!" He shouted.

"Yo-you know my full name?" She turned around as he got closer.

"Yes. I know your name, your favorite color, your birthday. I even know how many hours you spend playing Sims everyday. I also know that that kiss did mean something. Now this is real life so I don't expect it to rain but just listen to me."

"I'm listening. I've been listening from the day we met." She smiled. Zanders grin grew wider and he ran up to her.

"Please don't let this kiss get between us. I was just caught up in the moment but I realized that our friendship meant more. It's the way we act around each other, how we're comfortable with one another. It's just everything about you that I love. And I'll do anything for you. I'll even sing you your favorite Killers song for the hell of it." Stevie smiled, embracing Zander.

"Don't worry Z. I felt it too. Now about that Killers song you're planning to sing to me." Shaking his head he pulled her into a kiss smiling against it.

"So are you going to give me you're flannel or be a terrible person?" She asked pulling away. Laughing Zander took off his flannel, handing it to her.

"I swear Princess Stevie you've taken half my closet by now."

"It's not my fault I really like your clothes."


	9. Chapter 9

Not sure who suggested this one but if you did credit to you guest user.

Walking into the band room, or running is more like it, Kacey caught the attention of all three boys.

"Stevie and Molly." She panted."Not good." Zander quickly put down his guitar, running to his best friend who could kill Molly. The others followed, seeing the scene play out in the courtyard. Zander was trying to hold Stevie back, slowly failing while Molly and the rest of the Perfs laughed at Stevie. Loosing all grip on the girl Stevie walked closer to Molly ready to punch her, but somehow and for some reason, one of the Perfs handed Molly a bottle of water, tossing it in Stevie's direction.

"Oops." She said sarcastically.

"Oh this is not good." Zander mumbled, running his hands through his hair and down his face.

"Are you kidding me!? That's it!" Stevie yelled lunging for the girl, but was pulled back mid air by Zander.

"Let me go!" She yelled, kicking and squirming in his arms.

"No can do baby." He muffled, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her towards the band room while the rest of Gravity Five followed.

"Zander Robbins put me down! I'll kill you!" She pounded on his back and kicked him in his area a few times causing him to slightly drop her.

"Stop kicking or I'll kill you!" He yelled throwing her on the couch of the band room.

"I'm not done with her. She wet me and now my shirt can be seen through great." She thew her head back in frustration berfore attempting to get up. Not wanting to actually deal with her, Kacey, Kevin and Nelson watched through the window of the door.

"No!" Zander shouted jumping on top of her.

"You aren't going after her Stevie. Just give up it's over." He whined staring down at her. She glared at him and rolled her eyes, meaning she fell into his thought.

"Can you atleast let me find something to cover myself with so I don't feel naked and uncomfortable while you sit on me?" She question.

Looking around, he found the flannel he threw off a few minutes ago and handed it to her."Here. Add that to your collection." Rolling her eyes, a smirk rose on her lips, placing the piece of clothing over her wet shirt.

"Dude, you're buttoning it all wrong!" He teased as he watched the shirt have one side higher than the other. She let out a laugh and replied,"Well how am I suppose to button it when I have a 300 pound guy sitting on me!"

"I'm offended!" He joked, placing a hand over his heart and faking a sniffle.

"You know we're here too right? Oh and we can hear you." Kacey said as she walked in from her place behind the door. Zander fell off Stevie, a shade of pink fluttered both their cheeks.

"Yeah. Right." Zander said, dusting off air from his jeans. Stevie sat up, trying to button up the flannel properly when a piece of her hair got stuck on one of the buttons.

"Ow. Someone help. Zander do something!" She shrieked. Zander turned to her and laughed as he pulled the hair slowly off the button.

"Not funny." She huffed.

"It was pretty funny baby." He snickered. She stook her tongue out at him, causing Zander to mime her actions. The bell rang as Kacey left for English and Stevie finally buttoned up the flannel, Kevin and Nelson whispering to each other while glancing at the two.

"Well, I gotta get to math with Molly ugh." She retorted as she stood up slowly.

"I'll see you guys later." She yelled, picking up her bag and ruffling Zander's hair as she made her way to class.

Zander soon picked up his things heading towards the door but was stopped by the two lanky boys.

"Not so fast pretty boy." Kevin spoke, pulling him back onto the couch.

"What's the deal with you and Stevie?" Nelson spoke.

"Dude. Don't get straight to the topic. Let me show you how. What's the deal with you and Stevie?" Kevin repeated.

"That's exactly what I said!" Nelson complained.

"But I do it better." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna be late for class." Zander said earning glances from the two. Holding his hands up in surrender, Kevin got closer.

"Why do you always give your flannels to Stevie? Do you love her? Are you guys hiding a relationship?!" Both boys gasped as Zander rolled his eye.

"No and no. But Stevie always needs them and we're best friends so it's not a big deal. I'd give anyone my flannel if they need it. Any girl to clarify." He responded.

"Darn it." Nelson muttered.

"Ok, we believe you this time. Just this time." Kevin pointed." You may go." He said as him and Nelson fell onto the couch.

"Operation prove Zander wrong and make him realize he's in love with Stevie?"

"Oh yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Watching Zander from a distance, Nelson and Kevin had set up a plan involving one of the girls he always flirted with and of course, his flannel.

"Do you think this will work?" Nelson asked.

"Of course. It has to work, I mean we took Stevie's sweater for a reason. It's cold, she'll go up to him, ask for his flannel and he'll give it to her depending on if he gives it to Daliah." Kevin explained.

Over with Zander the conversation changed from topic to topic and the wind began blowing.

"It's pretty cold, too bad I don't have a sweater." Daliah said according to plan.

"Oh here you can have my sweater." Zander offered handing her the sweater he held.

"No I just need something a little thinner. Like a flannel of something." She responded.

Before Zander could answer, he saw Stevie approaching looking not so happy.

"Would you excuse me for just a sec?" He asked Daliah as she nodded. Turning around he walked towards his best friend.

"Why didn't you bring a sweater?" He asked.

"I did but some idiot stole it." She whined rubbing her arms up and down. Removing he flannel, he handed it too her along with his sweater.

"Here. Put this on before you get sick again." Zander said.

"Dude no, what about you?" She pushed away the items but his hand went back.

"I'll be fine Steviekins. Just please. I don't want experience that one time again. I was scared to death." She hesitantly too the flannel and sweater, putting them on and looking at Zander.

"There happy?" He pulled her closer, by buttoning up the flannel and zipping up the sweater.

"Why are Kevin and Nelson watching us?" She asked looking straight at them.

"They set up a plan where they're trying to prove me wrong. Nothing to worry bout though." He answered nonchalantly.

"You're girlfriend is also looking this way. And she's glaring yay." Stevie said sarcastically.

"Oh I forgot about her. Here let's go talk to her." Zander grabbed Stevie's hand, pulling her towards Daliah.

"Sorry so you were saying?" Zander asked the girl.

"Um nothing. I should get going. See you later." Daliah smiled and walked in Nelson and Kevin's direction.

"So did it work." She asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Hm. I was hoping she stayed longer." Zander looked down in defeat.

"Well maybe you should bring another girl next time and you shouldn't hold their hand." She rose their hands for Zander to see.

"Ohh."

"Give it back!"

"Never!"

"Give it too me!"

"Get off me, you're brusing my ribs!"

"Ow!"

"How does it feel princess?!"

"Z stop. Z I'm serious this really hurts. Ow."

"Oh sor-dammit Baskara, you got me again."

"Never challenge a Baskara. Now I'll take this, and you get this." Stevie placed a piece of trash in Zander's Palm as she took back the note she had written.

"Why won't you let me see it?" Zander huffed placing his hands on her waist.

"Because then you'll know who I like. Duh" She answered in an obvious tone.

"But why won't you tell meeee?" Zander whined even more getting a laugh out from Stevie.

"Fine here." She handed the note to him as he eagerly opened it.

"Stevie! Are you serious this guy?" He questioned.

"Yes now pinky promise that you won't tell anyone?" She held out her pinky as Zander interlocked his with hers smiling.

"Alright let's practice as soon as Nelson and Kevin get here." Kacey walking in, eyed Stevie and Zander, but stepped over them since it was a natural to see them that way.

Stevie stood up, holding her arms out for Zander as he took them and pulled himself up. He place an arm on her shoulder, his head place there as well.

"We knew it and we proved you wrong!" Kevin and Nelson Burt through the door, startling the three already there and pointed at Zander.

"What?" He asked.

"You said that you would give your flannel to any girl but when you were flirting with Daliah and she asked for it, that's when you saw Stevie didn't have a sweater and you left Daliah telling her you'd "come back" but you did wait you did. But anyways you gave your flannel and sweater to Stevie after we stole hers to see what you would do." Nelson let out.

"You were the idiots who stole my sweater?" Stevie glared at the two who put their hands in surrender.

"In our defense it had to be done. We figured out that Zander cares for you and only you in this whole school. He probably flirts with other girls to get the thought of you out of his mind but as soon as he sees you he realizes he can't because, because"

"Because what Nelson?!" Kevin jumped up and down anxiously.

"Because Zander loves Stevie." He finished as Kevin and Kacey gasped. Zander looked back and forth between all 3 members but avoided looking at Stevie.

"I don't love Stevie that's crazy." His voice rose as he took a couple steps away from her.

Sitting on the couch, all 4 friends looked at him watched him carefully as he placed his head in his hands.

Stevie motioned the three out the door as she closed it behind them and made her way towards Zander.

"It's not crazy is it Steves?" He mumbled in defeat once again.

"Not really no. I mean the way you acted made it pretty obvious." She responded.

"I just wished you told me sooner Zan." She sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna see the real note?" She asked.

"What?" Zander lifted his head and looked at the girl. She reached for her bag and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to him.

"Why him Baskara?" He smirked.

"I don't know. I guess he's pretty cute." She shrugged.

"Or more like insanely handsome." He joked.

"But he's really cocky." She add.

"You know what this means right'" Zander looked at Stevie.

"What?"

"I get to kiss you without being scared that you'll kill me."


	11. Chapter 11

New Year's Eve. The one day Stevie dreaded. It's not that she hated the new year, It was the kissing part. She found it stupid to kiss someone just because it's going to be the same thing with just a New Year and there was definitely not a need to kiss. But of course Zander Robbins had stepped into the picture and as he found out that his beautiful girlfriend hated this day and the only thing he tried to do was change it.

"Steves please?C'mon you have to go, Kacey wants us there." He pleaded as he followed her around the house.

"Zander I said no and that's final. Besides all you get at Kacey's parties are stupid under aged kids who spike the drinks to have girls kiss them at midnight or try to do worse than that." She rebuttled climbing into bed.

"But Steviekins she's your friend and I promised her we'd be there." Zander whined as he sat on top of her.

"I'm not stopping you from going." She retorted receiving an eye roll from Zander.

"But I want you there. I want to be the one to kiss you, not have crazy girls try to kiss me." He cried as he placed his head near her neck.

"Z stop being such a baby." She pushed him back up but he fell back down.

"I'm not being a baby, baby." He muffled.

"Then go to the party. Just tell Kace I was sick or something." Stevie grabbed the remote turning on the tv and started flipping through channel's.

"I'm not going anymore." He said like a 5 year old would.

"Then what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Stay here and.." He rose up, a giant grin on his face.

"Oh please no. Don't you dare. I will kill you." She tried to push his off but he was too heavy. Raising his hand Stevie started screaming.

"Zander no, please don't. Zander!" She shrieked as his hands met her side's and began tickling her.

"Zan-Zander. Stop. It!" She manages to choke out between laughs.

"Go to the party!" He yelled.

"N-No!Please!" She tried. Stopping he looked at her as her laughter died down.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because. I just want to stay home Z. Please, don't want to go out there." She said grabbing his hands.

"Okay. We won't go. We have the house to ourselves so it's just me and you." He smiled at his girlfriend and pulled her towards him.

"Let's live life and dance around." He whispered. Her eyes lit up and they both got out of bed running downstairs. Turning on the radio, The Killers blasted throughout the house as the two laughed.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your allibies, but it's just a price I pay, Destiny is calling me open up my eager eyes, cause I'm Mr. Bright side!" Zander sang which made Stevie burst into laughter.

"You see now this is a party!" He yelled while dancing around the livingroom.

C'mon Steves dance with me." He pulled her crossed hands and started twirling her in circles.

"Why am I dating you?" She joked as he moved her from side to side.

"Beause you LOOVVEE me!" He shouted and threw her over his shoulder causing her to let a sound of laughter come out.

"You know in all my years, I've never heard my daughter laugh that way." A voice said causing both Zander and Stevie to freeze. Turning around, Zander faced Stevie's parents, their arms crossed and amused expressions on their face. Stevie hit Zander, as he got the memo and placed her back on the floor.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She said walking over to the radio and turning it down a bit.

"Who's this?" They asked at the same time.

"They don't know about me?" Zander whispered.

"Well the topic never came up." She mumbled.

"Hi Mr and Mrs. Baskara. I'm Zander, Zander Robbins." Hey held his hand out but slowly pulled it back when not one of them moved.

"Stevie can we talk to you?" Her mom asked which made Zander panic a bit.

"Yeah. I'll be back I promise, don't freak out." She whispered as she followed both parents. Hearing shrieks of what seemed excitement was heard from the kitchen, making Zander furrow his eyebrow. Steve's dad soon walked in again, looking at the boy up and down before smiling.

"Listen Zander, I'm just gonna tell you what all dad's tell their daughter's boyfriends. Hurt her and I'll kill you." His face changed expressions.

"Dully noted sir." Zander smiled slightly as Stevie and her mother both walked in again.

"Sorry for the rude introduction. I'm Rebecca or Becky. Stevie's mom." She held out her hand as Zander politely shook it and smiled.

"So how long have you two been together?" Her mom asked looking between the two.

"Um about 3 months." He answered looking towards Stevie for approval.

"That's nice." She answered.

"Why are you guys here anyway,thought you had a business party to go to." Stevie questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"We do but of course your dad forgot something, but we heard you in here and wanted to see what was going on." Stevie laughed at the fact that her dad always managed to forget something anywhere they go.

"Right. I should go get that." He stalked off leaving awkward tension throughout the room.

"Um well I'll see you guys later. It was really great to meet you Zander. Hopefully you'll be here tomorrow for our family dinner." Becky shook Zander's hand once more.

"No mom he does-" Stevie tried implying but was cut off by her idiot boyfriend.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled, as Mrs. Baskara said a final goodbye, walking out the room. Hearing the door close, Stevie shot up again, pulling Zander down with her.

"You idiot!" She hit him.

"Ow. Why am I- ow stop that- an idiot?" He said.

"You accepted dinner with the Baskara's. We might as well break up now so my brothers don't have to do that." She let him go, pushing him and grabbing his arms to help him up.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." He smiled and kissed her lightly. She pulled away, receiving a frown from Zander but ignore it.

"Why's it so cold in winter?"

"Because it's always cold in winter."

"I hate you so much."

"No you love me."

"Prove it."

"Steviekins would you like my flannel so you aren't cold?"

"Maybe."

Zander laughed as he removed the price of clothing off and slipped it onto his girlfriend who was already wearing one of his shirts..

"Let's just sleep and cuddle until it's time." Zander picked up Stevie, as she laid her head on his shoulder and her hands rested on his chest. Bringing her upstairs, he set her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He then settled down next to her himself, bundled up next to her.

"Happy New year Z." She kissed him and snuggled deeper to his chest.

"Happy New year baby."


	12. Chapter 12

These are just one shots to clarify.

Stevie laid on the ground, looking up at the sky because of the situation she was put in. She was dating Justin Cole and although he was a great boyfriend, she hated it. She hated they way he was always so nice and thy didn't fight over little things, how he never interrupted when she was alone, but most importantly when he left her alone when she told him she wanted to be alone but in reality she didn't. She wanted him to pester her until she told him what was wrong, but he didn't. So she ended it and here she is, in her spot away from the world, crying about it. That was until her idiot of a best friend appeared and rudely interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, looking away so he couldn't see the tears.

"I could ask you the same thing." He choked out, barley audible.

Hearing his voice, Stevie turned to him as he took a seat as far from her as possible, after all this was also his spot to, a spot they shared because they were comfortable around each other.

"Are you okay?" She stood up and made her way towards him, seeing his cheeks were stained with dried tears. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mom called. Said they have to put Lady down because what we're giving her isn't helping." Zander placed his head on top of hers, as she placed her hands on his arm.

"She wants you to take her?" She asked. He nodded and started crying again. Stevie lifted her head and held him as he cried.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll go with you." She whispered. He nodded again as he wiped the tears off his face.

"What about you? Why are you here?" He asked. Stevie sighed and moved around, placing herself in between his legs and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped both arms around her.

"Justin and I broke up." She laughed with sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" He asked sounding both worried and angry. After all he did go up to Justin the first day they were hanging out saying that if he hurt his Stevie, he'd make him pay.

"It just wasn't working out. It was just to.." She couldn't find a word other than perfect. She wanted a better word to describe the relationship.

"Boring?" He said lamely.

"Perfect." She said. He moved his head to look at her.

"Perfect? Don't all girls want perfect." He laughed and held her tighter as the wind began to kick in.

"I hated it though. He did everything I asked him to and when I tried to make an argument out of the littlest thing, he'd apologize, for something he didn't do. He also wasn't very sarcastic." She huffed and back a playing with the buttons of Zanders flannel that were placed on the arm.

"So you wasn't a not perfect relationship?" He was confused. He could read Stevie like a book with his eyes closed, but this. This was different.

"Yeah. I want someone who doesn't listen to me you know. Who starts fights over little things because I love it. I also want someone who's able to read me. Where I don't have to say a word and they just know." She turned herself to face him, glancing at his flannel. Rolling his eyes, he slid it off and put it on her.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Well when you stare at something for too long, I know you really want it." He laughed. She thought for a minute and smiled, looking back at him. Rustling was heard through the trees causing Stevie to flick her eyes between the trees and Zander. It had already gotten pretty dark so it wasn't the best idea to stay here.

"Z what is that?" Her eyes widened as the noise got closer. Zander stood up, helping her up as well, and they slowly stepped back. He placed himself infront of Stevie because if anyone was going to get killed, it might as well be him.

Three figures soon appeared, Stevie gripping onto Zander's hand.

"Zander? Stevie is that you?" A voice whispered.

"Kacey?" Zander asked flashing his phones light at the voice.

"What are you guys doing here? We were looking everywhere for you guys." Nelson asked, shielding the light with his hand.

"How'd you know we were here?" Stevie asked, still holding onto Zander.

"Justin told us. We asked him if he saw you and he said you might be here. We then saw Zander walking in this direction but we got lost." Kevin answered.

Turning around, Zander looked at Stevie and whispered,"You told Justin about this place?"

"I'm sorry, he probably overheard our conversation." She whispered back squeezing his hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Kacey asked.

"This is our place and whatever comes in, can't come out, so we can't say." Zander held his head up high and turned towards Stevie.

"Do you guys know your way out?" Stevie asked, signaling a plan to Zander.

"Yeah we got it down after a few hours." Kevin answered.

Stevie looked at Zander as he counted down. On 3 both of them ran throughout the other end of the trees, hearing Kacey scream after them. Stopping the two of them laughed and started to walk down the street.

"So what do we do now?" Stevie asked as they turned the corner, a bunch of fast foods and restaurants filling the block.

"I can really go for food right now." Zander said as his stomach made a noise.

Stevie laughed and pointed at the food places.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked.

"Hmm. What do you want to eat?" He looked at Stevie.

"You choose." She bumped him as he pointed towards a burger place.

"That." He smiled. Grabbing his hand she pulled him.

"What are we waiting for then. Let's get some burgers."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm alive everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting I've been caught up with school and visits to therapy, the doctor and the hospital where tomorrow I have to get an MRI for my knee.**

 **But thank you to kitkatsimons370 for this idea.**

Winter in California. It wasn't as cold but as soon as January hit, the warm jackets came out. Everyone except for Stevie Baskara. Walking into school with only a long sleeve shirt and some skinnies she shook with each step, feeling the cold from every direction.

"Hey guys." She chattered, arriving at Gravity 5's table.

"Hey Stevie. You look cold." Kacey said gripping onto her jacket. Nelson and Kevin looked up fir a bit, then facing their attention back to the video games in their hands.

"I said she looks cold." Kacey said a little bit louder causing the two boys to groan.

"We're cold to Kacey." Kevin answered, picking up his bag and heading towards the band room, Nelson hot on his tail.

"Where's Zander when you need him." Kacey mumbled looking around the courtyard for the ukulele playing boy.

"Kace I'm fine trust me." Stevie gestured.

"Stevie it's 56 degrees and I know you're not fine." Kacey scoffed spotting Zander.

"Zander!" She yelled, causing his head and the girl he was flirting with to turn. He and the girl slowly made their way to the table, a smile appearing on Zanders face when he saw Stevie but soon fell when he saw she didn't have a jacket.

"Stevie we talked about this." He groaned removing the jacket and flannel he had.

"Well I never said I actually listened to you." She retorted rolling her eyes and glancing at the waiting girl. Handing his flannel and jacket to Stevie, she refused.

"Stevie take it."

"No."

"Stevie."

"Nope."

"Stevana Raina Baskara, you'll take it and wear it through the whole day. I don't want to see my best friend freeze to death." He glared at her, his arm still extended with the clothing in his hand. Steve's eyes widened at the sound of her full name. She slowly and hesitantly too the items placing them both on.

"There happy?" She responded, annoyance lingering in her voice.

Zander smiled and nodded his head as the first bell rang. Kacey said goodbye to the both of them, as they both had a free period together. The girl had long before left already and Stevie sat at the table, playing with the sleeves of Zanders jacket.

"Come on let's go to the band room baby." Stevie got up walking with Zander entering the band room and taking a seat on the couch.

"Who was that?" Stevie asked Zander as she placed her feet on the coffee table.

"I didn't even know her name. But you Steviekins don't have to worry cause you're the only one I have eyes for." A goofy grin was placed on his face as Stevie laughed a little. Pulling Zander closer and placing her lips on his.

"Good because I mean, you are mine after all." She replied as soon as she pulled away.

"Definitely beautiful." He smirked as they heard the door open. Letting go of each other, both of them inched apart, their eyes traveling to the person that had walked through the door.

"Everything okay?" Kacey asked making her way to the Mic stand, Nelson and Kevin following, walking toward their instruments.

"Yeah. Everything's great." Stevie replied, reaching her arms out for Zander to help her up. Rolling his eyes, he made his way over to his girlfriend, though the others obviously didn't know they were dating, and lifted her up. She slightly tripped on him, causing her to fall onto him, both of them landing on the floor.

"Ow"both of them whined.

"Sorry." Stevie groaned, lifting herself up and helping Zander. She held onto him as he was quite weak from the fall.

"It's alright baby." He whispered, letting go of her and grabbing his guitar. Watching Stevie, he smiled as she removed his jacket, the flannel still placed on her.

Slowly his smile grew even wider and only one thought ran through his mind. " _Man am I lucky."_


	14. Chapter 14

"I need your help!" Zander yelled running towards his best friend.

"What's up?" Stevie asked, placing her book to the side and looking up at the boy who ran into her bedroom without even knocking.

"So like there's this girl and I really like her and we're going on a date tomorrow and I want to look presentable." He rambled falling next to Stevie.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked laying next to him, turning herself so she could face him whilst on her side. Zander turned in his side as well, looking at her, their faces inches apart.

"Come to the mall with me and help me find something to wear?" Stevie rolled her eyes, starting to face away while saying, "Are you serious there's no way!" Grabbing her side, Zander pulled her back towards him.

"Please Steviekins. You're my only hope." He placed his head on the crook of her neck, whining.

"Zander I said no." Stevie pleaded, trying to pull herself away but his grip tightened.

"I thought you were my best friend." She heard him mumble. Her eyes whined as she smacked his head.

"Ow what the heck. Steves that hurt." He rubbed the spot and glared at her.

"So you want to play that card. Fine Zander I'll go but trust me I'll be no help." She pushed him off her bed and grabbed her shoes, shoving him out her bedroom door.

"How bout this?"

"Gross."

"This?"

"That is terrible."

"Ok Stevie seriously I really like this girl help me out here." Zander frowned throwing the shirt to the side. Rolling her eyes Stevie nodded, picking up a shirt.

"This. I really like this." She handed it to him as he smiled, looking down at the shirt.

"I have one like this." He smirked at bit looking up at her.

"I know." She replied.

"And you told me that it was your favorite shirt that I owned. And that's why I let you borrow it that one time." He smiled at her as Stevie tried focusing her attention on something else.

"Look they have more stuff over there. Let's go." He laughed at his best friends lame excuse in trying to change the conversation.

"Hey Steves this is the last store right?" He asked as she searched through more shirts.

"Yeah do you need anything else?" She asked pulling one out and handing it to him.

He took it and shook his head. She smiled and rose her eyebrows.

"So we're done now?" He nodded as her eyes lit up, grabbing him and and pulling him to the register.

After all transactions were completed the two left the mall, a breeze gushing over them.

"Great and I didn't bring a jacket!" Stevie complained crossing both arms and walking a bit faster.

"Here." Zander took off his flannel, handing it to her. Thanking him she put it on and ran the rest to the car yelling at Zander to open it.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He opened the doors,both Of the rushing into it and placing their seatbelt on.

"Thank you Steves I really appreciate it." He smiled at her as she smiled back, then turning her attention to the window as he turned on the car.

"So how'd the date go?" Stevie asked the next day as Zander walked in to her room, flopping into her bed.

"It didn't." He muffled into the sheets, Stevie's smile falling.

"What why? What happened?" She asked placing a hand on his back.

Lifting his head Zander turned around grabbing Stevie's hand, noticing she still had his flannel from yesterday on. Letting it slide, he huffed and began to pout.

"She canceled on me because of you." Stevie stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"She saw us yesterday and I guess she took it the wrong way. She said and I quote,"You should have told me rather than lied about your relationship Zander. I'm sorry but I'm canceling the date after I saw you guys last night" and then she walked away! Who does that! She didn't even let me explain!" He grabbed her pillow and placed it on his face, muffled groans coming from it.

Stevie sat there, her eyebrows furrowed and her lip trapped in between her teeth.

"Stop it." Zander mumbled.

"Stop what?" She asked facing him.

"That. You're biting your lip. Steves it wasn't your fault." He sat up in front of her, looking at her carefully.

"I know your blaming yourself for this Stevie. So stop it. It wasn't your fault it wasn't anyone's fault. Things happen baby." He said softly rubbing her arm for comfort.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. He smiled back holding his arms out.

"Does my little Steviekins want a hug?" She laughed at the nickname and took the offer, leaning into him.

"I though you would have wanted to me alone." She told him.

"Nah. Hanging out with my best friend is better than crying over it. If anything I would have rather gone a date with you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she smiled, lucky to have a best friend like him.


	15. Chapter 15

There they were. He was smiling as they danced together and she was wearing HIS flannel. Zander stared with disgust as he watched the scene before him. It wasn't like he was suppose to care after all. Besides they did break up so why should he be jealous. But the way they were together, it killed him. She's hi- she was his Steviekins.

"Zander? Zander! Hello earth to Zander!" Kevin and Nelson yelled waving their hands in front of his face.

"Oh what!?" He yelled. Their eyes widened slowly and nodded as Zander mouth an apology. They turned to see what he was looking at and frowned.

"Who would of thought she would become close with the foreign exchange student." Nelson chuckled as he saw the two laugh, while he twirled her. Zander absolutely hated it. When they dated, she never acted that way. She wouldn't dance with him she would have him do all the dancing. She wouldn't even move an inch when he would as her to dance. She would sit on her butt and shake her head repeating the same thing over and over.

"I can't dance."

Getting up from where he sat, he tried to walk over to them, to confront her to get his flannel back. But that's wasn't really the reason. He walked to talk to her, he wanted to hold her and never let her go like he would before. But it was too late. She already fell in love with someone else.

"Zander go talk to her. Ever since you guys broke up nothing has been right. Just try to be friends please. It's making things awkward for us when it shouldn't be." Kevin explained.

"I don't know what to say. Besides she's having a great time with the new kid." Zander rolled his eyes, sitting back down.

"Easy. Hey Stevie!" Kevin yelled as him and Nelson made a run for it.

"Guys no!" Zander yelled at them, and stayed seated because it was to late to run. Stevie looked at Zander, her eyes narrowed a bit before approaching him.

"Hey Zander." She spoke, her eyes cold.

"Stevie can we talk?" He asked his hands sweating. She turned towards the boy who she was dancing with before looking back at Zander.

"Hey Taehyung." Zander smiled and waved. He smiled back and said something to Stevie. She seemed hesitant at first, but she nodded. He gave Zander a thumbs up and walked away.

"You understand him?" He asked bitterly causing Stevie to furrow her eyebrows.

"So I see you lacked to notice that I was learning Korean when we were dating." She spat back.

"Yeah whatever."

"You wanted to talk so talk." She said crossing her arms. Zander's eyes softened up but soon became hard again as he looked at his flannel.

"That. I want it back!" He shouted. Stevie flinched a bit. She took off the flannel and threw it at him.

"Is that all you want?" She asked coldly.

"Why are you dating him?" He asked.

"I'm not dating him."

"Then why are you so close?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I don't like him"

"You don't even know him Zander! For all you know is that he can be a better person than you were. He isn't a player that's for sure." Stevie yelled.

"Well sorry for dating you! I don't even know why we were together in the first place!"

"I don't even know why I said yes why you asked me out!"

"I shouldn't have asked you out at all then!"

"What was so special about you anyways!"

"You weren't worth it!" Zander yelled, his hand slapping across Stevie's face. She placed both hands on her cheek as her eyes began to water. Seeing what he did, Zander reached out to her but she backed away.

"Please. Just leave me alone." Zander didn't know what to do. He had just slapped the girl he was in love with.

"Ste-"

"Zander just stop." She whispered. Slowly backing away she gave him a good look, and made her way out. Zander was still gripping on the flannel and his hand was still held up in the air. Spotting Taehyung, Zander ran to him.

"Taehyung! Taehyung!" He yelled. The boy turned around and waited for him.

"Have you seen Stevie?" He panted. Tae looked at him, then looked at his hands.

"Was that the shirt Stevie was wearing?" He asked in his broken English. Zander nodded.

"Please. Take care of her. She's a special little thing and I broke her heart. Don't do the same thing I did. You're a good guy and I want her to be happy. When she's with you, she never smiled like that when we were together. You might be the one Tae." Zander smiled slightly at the boy. Understanding, Tae nodded and patted Zander on the back.

"I promise."

"Go find her. I don't want her to be alone." Taehyung smiled and stalked off to find Stevie.

"I may have lost the love of my life but seeing her happy is all I want."


End file.
